madness_of_the_hellsfandomcom-20200213-history
Madness of the hells Wiki
Group Resources * Aurellia's Demiplane * Bag of Holding * Teleportation Sigils Categories Stuff for the game! * Characters * First Heroes * Entities * Gods & Goddesses * Items * Locations * Organizations * Quests * Shops The Story So Far ... Getting things started * The Werewolf of Kirkshire * Over the Cragspire Mountains The College of Vasimar 1 Begins * The Arcane Solstice * Journey to the Ice Fell * So We Started the Apocalypse * The Hobgoblin Forces Eastel * Welcome to Eastel * Stone Arken's House of Horror * Return to Eastel The Assassin of Roses * Meeting Prince Emrys * The Harbor of Eastel * Investigating the Docks * At Dawn We Plan! Welcome to Terramire * What's in the Cards * Boil, Boil, Toil, and Trouble * Beneath the Creepy Tree The Silent Brotherhood * Minds on Fire * Hira Ashmore * Lainer's Lair * Black Ops on the edge of the city * The Temple of Erathis * Aftermath Greyspire Manor 2 Begins * The Journey through the woods * The Farseer * The Wedding Tidying up in Eastel * We see the ship! * We hire a crazy captain and tell him to find a crew * We talk to Sora... okay Aurellia freaks him out and Salem talks to him The Underdark * Aurellia and Thallia create the Death's Whisper * Salem and Puddles hang out with Mattis * Journey to the abandoned mining camp * Tangling with hill giants * Piercers and an Umberhulk * Finding a Fomorian and some new allies * A night with Gricks Methenarin * We meet Kriegwar * We meet River * We head to the lair of the shadow dragon Mordenkainen's Tomb * So many puzzles * Mordenkainen himself * Fight with Malice * "Hello, My Friends!" * Run from the glacier beast! Home to Eastel * Mourning with Iron Fury * War conference in our pretty ship * Sleeping arrangements are not optimal * We accidentally out Vasquel to Emrys Yemeris 3 Begins * Windwalking to Yemeris * Getting into the city * Meeting the Liberators * Spying and eavesdropping on the Silent Brotherhood * Distraction time! * Fight with Thook and Vareth * Formally meeting Finnick The Scavenger Hunt of Doom * Yemeris * Terramire * Brickwire * West Beach Palms Updates in Terramire * Aurellia goes to update Emrys * Puddles goes to the Hags The Phoenix Temple * We go back to Yemeris * We head further south to the Safehouse * We meet Korrin * There's an awful fight * Frenter Kordin brings Puddles back with Wish The Aqela Region 4 Begins * Fight with bizarro Salem and Puddles * We meet Alicia Ebonheart and find out more about Finnick * We spend the night with the Free Peoples of Aqela The Cult of Pandemonium * We head north to the Cult's stronghold * We find the cult * We fight our way through the cult * Questions answered * Pandemonium Winds Questioning the Infernal * Meeting * Meeting Silas Torel * Lysen at the Lyseum * High King Garrat Toreldon * Preparations for the Morrow Mount Elisar * Lysen's squad * Voresqua * Into the mouth of hell * Flight over the forces of the Silent Brotherhood * Silence over lava * The last of the Silent Brotherhood * Finnick and the devil Ezras Downtime * Aurellia starts finishing the Gaze spell * The Royal Wedding ** Iron Fury returns to Eastel Sterrick 5 begins * Salem's Parents * The Bloodmaw Coliseum Planescapes * Mechanus * Sigil * The Sunset Isles * Dealing with Devils On to Sedna * Brief stop in Eastel * Word of Recall * Rhene's Village * Fen Garovar ** Dark Secrets Watery Depths * The Heart of Sedna * Wasser * Clandestine Meetings * Thessius * The Grime * Va'rook * Enter Paladine * Library Brawl * Party Crashers weeks into Month 5 * Shadowy Cabal * Resurrection and Revelation Return to Torel * The Temple of Sylvanus * Gaining Paladine's favor * Corruption's Curse on King Eudes The Heart of the Forest * Helping the Grungs! * The big tree Visiting the Parents 6 Begins * The Housesitter * Checking on Crego (well, we tried) ** We find Yuan-ti and lose Puddles ** Welp, back to Sterrick Lich Hunt * Speaking with the Headmaster about Theryn Greyspire * Researching Crowback Keep * The Humming Death * Shoots and Ladders * Theryn Greyspire * The True Lich Gilsa * The cocoons ** Finding Count Greyspire * Found a spider! * Found a yeti-man * Found a storm giant! * Raid on the center of town ** Mephits ** Salem and Koravas are badasses ** Prismatic Wall Puzzlebox ** Behold! ** Escape from Gilsa War Council of Vasimar * Explaining the situation ** They tell the headmaster what they've seen ** Aurellia curls up with her uncle's belongings ** Aurellia becomes cursed by the phylactery ** Salem becomes cursed by the phylactery ** Rhene figures that out ** The phylactery is dealt with * Gathering forces Attack on Gilsa * Fighting through to the chosen battlefield * Thallia's Past * The Archlich The Shadowfell * Salem, Rhene, and Aurellia destroy the library of the Ritual of Endless Night * Salem triggers a trap, sending him off to the Shadowfell * The girls go after Salem 8 Month Break Mystery of the Egg Teamia * Landus & Bellaluna * Little Flower ** Dr. Feelgood * The Day of Thunder ** Creeping on the Storm Giants ** Getting caught ** We are now part of the tribe * There is a Castle on a Cloud * Thallia visits Rhene The Island of Name * Salem sees a Skywhale * Rhene sees a sleeping demititan * The village of the druids Winding Down * Bellaluna pays everyone * They all go back to Eastel * They go drinking with Emrys ** Salem continues the party at the Bard College in Torel ** Emrys and Aurellia have a talk about what's wrong with her * The Book of Light Welcome to the Apocalypse Latest activity Category:Player Characters Category:NPC